Sorriso tra le lacrime
by Ida59
Summary: Lacrime come perle d'amore, a baciare il dolce sorriso che si specchiava fulgido nel nero cristallo scintillante degli occhi di Severus. È il seguito di "Maschera infranta".


Sorriso tra le lacrime

 **Titolo** : Sorriso tra le lacrime

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 18 - 21 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** _Lacrime come perle d'amore, a baciare il dolce sorriso che si specchiava fulgido nel nero cristallo scintillante degli occhi di Severus._ È il seguito di "Maschera infranta".

 **Parole/pagine** : 764/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Sorriso tra le lacrime

La nuova pozione, magistralmente distillata dalla Guaritrice del San Mungo seguendo i suggerimenti direttamente dalla mente del mago, in quel virtuale calderone di pensieri,1 aveva presto elargito i suoi benefici effetti.

Severus si sentiva progressivamente meno debole e il sorriso che Elyn gli rivolgeva ogni mattino era sempre più radioso, ricolmo di una felicità che la Guaritrice non sapeva _, e non voleva_ , più nascondere.

Ora distingueva finalmente la notte dal giorno: Elyn scostava subito le tende, appena arrivava al mattino, apriva le finestre e lasciava entrare i caldi raggi del sole di inizio luglio.

Due mesi, erano già passati più di due interi mesi.

Il mago ricordava ben poco.

Settimane di totale incoscienza, amorevolmente accudito da Elyn, poi, progressivamente, il risveglio che aveva acceso il sorriso sulle morbide labbra della Guaritrice.

Quel sorriso meraviglioso che non si era mai spento e lo aveva infine riportato alla vita.

Giorni e notti di incoscienza, ancora… e di sorrisi perduti.

Aveva sempre perso tante cose in vita sua, troppe.

Aveva perso… _tutto_.

E solo sua era la colpa.

Ma alla fine aveva trovato il sorriso meraviglioso di Elyn.

Quello splendido sorriso, _dolce e bello_ , che era tutto e solo per lui.

Era bella, Elyn, bella e giovane. Doveva avere trent'anni o poco più.

Era anche molto in gamba: un'affermata ricercatrice, un'abile pozionista e, soprattutto, una Legilimante dalla rara sensibilità.

La strega non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di superare le sue barriere occlumantiche, se le avesse elevate – neppure Voldemort, d'altronde, c'era mai riuscito – ma una volta dentro la sua mente sapeva muoversi con la leggiadria di una farfalla e comprendere ogni sfumatura dei suoi pensieri con l'intuito e la passione che solo una donna innamorata poteva avere. Del resto, quella capacità era essenziale per comunicare con il mago, visto che la grave ferita infertagli da Nagini ancora gli impediva di parlare. Era stata quella stessa singolare capacità che le aveva permesso di comprendere fino in fondo le emozioni e i sentimenti del mago quando si era affacciata, senza nemmeno volerlo, sulla sua mente sconvolta dal delirio febbrile indotto dal veleno di Nagini: non aveva trovato alcuna barriera e le sue capacità di Legilimante erano entrate in profondità nei ricordi, riuscendo ad interpretare con esattezza ogni evento, con le sue ombre e le sue luci. E, soprattutto, aveva colto la tremenda sofferenza del mago ed era stata travolta dalla forza dei suoi rimorsi, dal suo agognare ad un perdono che non riteneva di meritare.

Quel mattino Elyn era ancora più bella di sempre mentre gli sorrideva, gli occhi nocciola illuminati dal sole e sfolgoranti di felicità:

\- Il Guaritore Responsabile ha ceduto, finalmente: potrai ricevere la mia… - s'interruppe solo un attimo, giusto per allargare ancor di più il sorriso, - la _nostra_ pozione, finché non sarai del tutto guarito.

La voce le tremò un attimo e gli occhi, ancora sorridenti, in un istante si riempirono di lacrime di commozione:

\- Perché guarirai, Severus, guarirai completamente! – esclamò felice.

Gli occhi neri del mago scintillarono, inondati dalla gioia di Elyn, mentre le sue labbra sottili si atteggiavano al dolce sorriso che aveva imparato a modulare solo per lei.

No, non sarebbe più morto, come per tutta l'esistenza aveva invece sempre agognato per raggiungere l'oblio del nulla e sfuggire infine la straziante sofferenza che in ogni istante lo stringeva tra le sue potenti spire crudeli.

Sì, sarebbe guarito e avrebbe continuato a vivere.

Perché ora, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, voleva di nuovo vivere.

Voleva ricominciare a vivere dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi nella gelida e silenziosa tomba che era stato il suo sotterraneo.

Voleva vivere, per bearsi del sorriso colmo d'amore e di perdono di Elyn.

Voleva vivere, per sorriderle, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento, come faceva ormai da giorni, mente il suo cuore si liberava dalle pesanti catene della solitudine abbracciata per punire le sue colpe.

Calde lacrime rigavano il bel volto incorniciato dai capelli castani, lunghi e morbidi riccioli dai riflessi dorati che brillavano nel sole che inondava la stanza.

Lacrime di sollievo, dopo una paura durata troppo a lungo; lacrime di felicità per un futuro che doveva ancora nascere; lacrime d'amore per un uomo che credeva di non meritarlo.

E il sorriso rifulgeva sulle belle labbra che, di nuovo, scandirono il suo nome in un intenso sussurro d'amore:

\- Vivrai, Severus… Severus!

 _Sì, vivrò, per te, solo per te, Elyn!_

Lacrime come perle d'amore, a baciare il dolce sorriso che si specchiava fulgido nel nero cristallo scintillante degli occhi di Severus.

1 Vedi la storia numero 9 della raccolta "Sorrisi": Il calderone della mente.

3


End file.
